tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma'Hassani
Ma'Hassani is a young Dagi-Raht Khajiit known for her love of plants and passionate energy. She is just as likely to be found calmly tilling gardens as she is energetically bounding through fields. She was born in 4E180. Background Fiery and impulsive, Ma'Hassani earned little respect from her clan in the Tenmar forest. She left Elsweyr when the pressures of clan life grew to be too much, having little desire to follow the 'one for all' mentality of her clan. She settled for a handful of years in Leyawin, filling her days with carefree romance, fishing, and the alluring clarity of skooma. As the first pangs of mature responsibility began to grow in her mind, she abandoned Leyawin, following the Lower Niben north to the town of Bravil. Fighting the pain of skooma addiction, Ma'Hassani devoted herself to Nirni, learning to grow food, plants, and even the more exotic forms of Cyrodil flora. The work distracted her from her past, and the joy of watching new green sprouts breaking through dark soil was enough to quell her wanderlust. But regardless of her efforts, old habits die hard. Khajiiti at heart, no matter where she lay her head at night, Ma'Hassani failed to grow into Imperial society. The townspeople of Bravil soon realized that Ma'Hassani's crops were grown from seeds and stores stolen from their own farms. Her meager savings were taken by the town guard, and she was left unceremoniously outside Bravil's gates with little more than a muddy cloak, a shovel, and a satchel of he belongings that had followed her from Pellitine. In the wavering light of the gatehouse torches, she re-reads a scrap of parchment held between two fingers. An invitation she had plucked from an alchemist's counter months ago. An invitation speaking of a guild of scholars, forming on an island in the Topal Bay. Appearance and Personality Ma'Hassani is of small stature, even compared to other Dagi-Raht. She stands just under 5' tall, her narrow frame often hidden beneath layers of dusty hooded cloaks. Her tufted ears are heavy with piercings - primarily thin hoops of gold that stand out boldly from her powder-white fur. She wears her hair in a short braid. Its tip bounces off the base of her neck when she runs. Her eyes and nose bear light markings, as if stained from spilled tea. She prefers to be barefoot, whenever it is possible; she relishes in the soft sensation of soil under her feet. Unconcerned with beauty or decorum, her clothing is rough and undecorated. The hem of her cloak is often stained and caked with mud. When working the fields, or even in the quiet of a small garden, she appears calm and mature for her age. Yet her eyes always burn with the passion of her youth - an energy which is often unleashed in outbursts of childlike bounding and running. Ma'Hassani is fascinated by music, and the expert playing of any instrument is enough to pull her attention from any task. But patience is a skill this khajiit youth lacks, and she would never be capable of devoting the time needed to learn to play herself. Her true passion is in plants, herbs, and all things that grow on Nirn. She seeks the knowledge of alchemy above all else, though she would rather learn from experimentation than from study. Category:Members